The love we share
by demando
Summary: Irma confesess her love to Cornelia. Yuri, warning for explicit sexual content.


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own WITCH, some French company does. No money is being made.

There is no plot, just plain yuri sex. If you don't enjoy the couple or the type, then why the hell are you even here? Turn back now! Potential sequel to come.

It's my first story. So if I didn't get the mechanics right, any constructive comments would help. Feel free to mai me or to review. Any flames are welcomed, if constructive.

THE LOVE WE SHARE

-Hurry up girls, one- two, one-two!

Irma felt she was sweating like a dog. She hated PE worst than all other school subjects. There was no fun in it. All they did was exercises and more exrcises, running, sit-ups, and all other things.

Close to her was Cornelia. "How does she do it?" thought Irma. Run like this and still look good. She stared at her friend, watching the tight gym cloaths pressing around her body, her breasts bouncing in her bra, her sweaty hair tied in a ponytail waiving right and left. Dam, they were stunning.

She began to feel herself blushing. "Get a hold of yourself Irma; you're a girl too. Just look insite your shirt and you'll see that you have a pair of those too". She looked down and began to compare her breasts to Cornelia's. She felt her face go red again.

The class was over, and the girls began leaving the gym. For Irma, the worst part came: showers.

She hated it. It didn't matter if they were all girls. She hated getting naked before others. Though she was only 14, she had a well developed body. Apple shaped breasts, nice hips, and a round ass. In frond, chessnut curls were growing, forming a nearly perfect triangle. Many girls had looked at her, and all said the same: she looked great; and all the time, she would go bead red. But there was a good side to it: she could see Cornelia naked as well.

The most popular girl in school was the envy of all males and females. Her body resembled a statue of marble, a long flowing river of golden hair dripping with water stuck to her back. Her breasts were slightly smaller than Irma's, but were a lot perkier and sharper. Her vulva was entirely covered with dark golden curls, which Irma loved so much. They were especialy cute, now that they were wet. Irma began to imagine her mouth exploring that region, causing her to come. She didn't know why she had those feelings. She had Martin, sure, but why this? Loving another girl? Her mom always told her it was sick and wrong. So why did she feel this? She could only imagine what Cornelia would say if she found out. Heck, what woud the others say? But she knew it couldn't be anyother way. She wanted her friend

She walked out of the gym, still thinking about what she was to do. She could go to a shriek; or maybe just go and have sex to the firs boy she meet. Maybe…

She felt someone coming next to her. It was her dreamgirl.

-Hy, you busy tonight?

-Why, any particular reason?

-Yeah, my folks are out, and I have to sit by miself with tha lousy excuse of a sister of mine. Maybe you'd like to come by later and sit together.

Irma's heart sank in her stomach. This was the big opportunity. A night together. She could finaly do what she had been dreaming all alone.

-Sure, it's a deal.

-Great, come by at 8. I'll be looking forward to it.

She walked off, slightly brushing her hand along Irma's shoulder. The brown hair girl felt a chill trough her. She didn't like the last part

At 8 sharp, Irma rang on Cornelia's door. She defenetly wasn't feeling herself, knowing what she was thinking about. The door opened, and Irma was given a sight to behold: there, right in front of her, was Cornelia, wearing nothing but her blue nightgown. It was opened at the top, giving the other girl a good clue of what was underneath. Irma held her breath. Seeing the blonde like this was enough to get her turned on.

-Uh…hy.

-Come on in Irma. Or do you want to spend the night there?

-Sure…

They went in the main room, and sat down to watch TV. The show was lousy, but at least the popcorn was good. Irma began feeling sleepy.

-So, where's your sister?

-With my parents. I guess we're all alone.

Irma gulped. All alone. The conditions couldn't be better. _God, what am I going to tell her. She's straight. She'll freak out, and kick me out. She'll…_

Something soft touched her yearlobe. Her heart froze. It was a pair of lips. She turned around, and saw Cornelia with a very amused and seductive expression on her face, her chest pressing into her back, the perky breasts slowly rubbing trough her cloaths.

-Corny…what…

-Don't worry, this is for you. I knew you wanted this so badly, so I decided I could do it. Just for you.

-You mean…you knew?

-Of course. Any idiot could tell. You're always looking at me in the showers, you never miss an opportunity to kiss me…

-But you and Caleb…

-That's different. This is something only best friends share. If you are my friend and it makes you happy, I don't mind.

She pulled Irma closer, their breasts now pressing against eachother, their faces only an inch appart. One of the blonde's fingers ran along the water guardian's cheek, down to her neck. Second later, Irma could feel their lips meet. She felt as if a thunderbolt had struck her. Her eys closed, giving herself entirely to her lover's embrace. Then, something else happened: a soft something entered in her mouth, touching her tongue, tasting every bit of her inside. _Holy shit, she's frenching me. She's doing me with her tongue. God, it feel's good, God, she's tasting me._

Cornelia pulled back, smilling. Irma loocked shocked, her face bead red.

-That…was…great…

She wanted to get up, but Cornelia grabed her hand and pulled her down, and with a lignt push, she laid her on the bed. Irma tried to stand up, but just then, Cornelia came on top of her. Irma could now clearly see the blonde's breasts dangling in her nightgown, the nipples long and hard. The earth guerdian sawed where her eyes were looking, and with a miscivious grin, grabed her friend's hand, and gided it into her nightgown, until it touched her left breast. Irma'sheart stoped. This was the point of no return. She had to make up her mind how far she wanted to go. And God, she wanted to go all the way.

-I want to make love with you, Corny.

-Yeah, so do i. Now just relax. I'll start first.

She leaned down, pressing serself agains Irma, kissing her lips, moving down to her neck, stopping there to bite the soft skin, making Irma shiver in delight. She reached back and wraped her arms around Cornelia's back, keeping her close, feeling the warmth from her body. She felt like she was about to melt, becoming one with her girlfriend.

Then, the big test came. Cornelia lowered one of her hands down, ever down, until it reached the zipper of Irma's pants. She stroked the area gently, and all of a sudden, gived it a small sqeez.

Irma felt her heart freeze. She looked at Cornelia, with sheere shock and amazement. Never did she think of herself like this. But feeling the blond's hand pressing her thighs like that, made her think otherwise.

-Do you want to stop?

-No, it's ok, you just took me by surprize, that's all.

-Then let's so further, shall we?

Cornelia stood up, keeping Irma's legs traped beneath her. She smiled, and began undoing the chesnut hair girl's shirt. Sometimes she would stop to plant a kiss, afterwhich she woult resume her activity. The piece of cloathing came off, and Cornelia had a perfect view of the other girl's breasts, now held by a plain white bra. She grabed Irma's breasts, and began to squeeze then, stroking the edges with her fingers. Irma began to moan unconciously. She was in good hands, and she knew it. All she wanted was to feel Cornelia's hands.

She felt her girlfriend's hands moving to her back. A small click, and the bra was removed and tossed aside. The blonde studied the breasts, and slowly began to cup then with her hands. Her thumbs were rubbing the now hard nipples, enjoing the sounds that the other girl made.

Suddenly, Cornelia went for the kill. She buried her face between Irma's breasts, and quickened the pace, ravonously licking and biting the skin, and rubbing the nipples with her thumbs. Irma's breath quickened, as the unspeakable wave of pleasure came over her. She could feel her underwear getting increasingly weat, and her entire body reaching climax. Her fingers sank into the blonde's back, holding for dear life. Her back arched, her eyes closed.

-Oh Gooooooooooooooooooooodddddddd!

She colapsed motionless on her back, trying to recover. Cornelia smiled, and kissed her forehead.

-We're not done yet, love.

-W…What…

The earth guardian moved her hands down to Irma's pelvis. The gils felt her undoing the zipper, gently touching the area. She stood off from Irma's legs, so that she could pull the pants down easier. One of her fingers ran along the soggy underwear, and pressed itself at the entrance, making Irma gasp for air. She soon felt her legs being pushed apart. She lifted her head, and sawed the blonde between her legs, looking as if she was smelling a bunch of roses. She armost ran out of breath when she felt Cornelia pulling her underwear down.

_She's not going to…no way, not Corny…holy shit, she is._

Cornelia kissed Irma's hairy mound, and gaved it an experimental lick, making Irma scream as if she was in heaven. The blonde gently pulled the brown curls, making Irma shriek in sheere extasy. Cornelia's tongue was moving fast, licking the outer lips, kissing, and again licking. Using two fingers, she spread the hairy outer lips, revealing the pink, juicy interior. She opened her mouth as wide as she could, covering Irma's vulva, and stuck her tongue deep in the other gil's love hole. Irma grasped the bedsheets and began squirming, as she felt the tongue probing her vagina, and the fingers rubbind the lips and the now exposed clit. It was just too much. She thrusted her head back and howled in shere extasy.

-Aaaaaaah….God, I'm comiiiiiiiiiiiing!

Cornelia was accustomed with masturbation, but never had she tried to taste a girl's orgasm. She was shocked by the hudge amount of juice that came in her mouth. She drank as much as she could, letting the rest drip on her face and breasts. She stood up and smiled.

-Gee Corny, you're a mess.

-And it's you I have to thank for it.

They both stood up. Irma went and kissed her friend.

-And it's about to get messier.

Irma began working on the strings that held Cornelia's nightgown in place. Once they were untied, the blue garnment fell to the floor, leaving the blonde naked and bare for the gaze of her friend. Irma was just smiling from ear to ear. She embrased Cornelia, and began rubbing her thighs to her's. It was the most awesome thing she'd felt. She could feel the warmth from Cornelia's pussy sliping into her, driving her insane.

They pulled appart, and Irma motioned Cornelia to lie on the bed. She obeyed.

-Turn around, said Cornelia.

-Why?

-Cuz I wanna do a 69.

-OK.

Irma reversed her position, her butt now being pressed on Corneila's face. She looked down at Cornelia's pussy. At first she only rubbed the area, slipping from time to time a finger just at the edge of the hymen. Once the area was moist enough, she began pulling back the hood of the clitoris, until the small gewell was fully exposed. Irma gasped. She never imagined it would look this beautifull. All the hours she'd phantasised about touching Cornelia's pussy were now resumed to this. And God, did she want this. She began sucking Cornelia's clit, just as she was licking her pussy from behind. It was almost a contest, each trying to give the other the best pleasure she could. Tongues, fingers, each giving the sensation of paradise. Cornelia was having a hard time breathing, as she neared climax.

-Irma…i…I'm…I'm…comiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnng

-Me tooooooooooooooooo…

Two rivers of love juices came out, soaking the faces of the two girs simoutaniously. Each tried to drink as much as she could, and let the rest drench on their bodies. They colapsed on the sheets, gasping for air.

-Let's get cleaned up.

They walked to the bathroom, arm to arm.

-Cornelia…

-What?

-Does this make's us a couple?

-I don't know. I'm still trying to figure that out. In the mean time, let's just keep it to ourselves.

-Alright. I don't want the others getting embarassed.


End file.
